Douce Nuit
by Lolyta Arlert
Summary: Fanfiction Pandora Hearts : Ada X Gilbert (dédicace à mon meilleur ami qui m'a demandé une fic sur ce pairing assez rare!) N'arrivant pas à dormir, Ada et Gilbert se retrouvent par hasard sur un balcon. Cette nuit pourrait changer leur amitié en une relation plus qu'amicale...
1. Chapter 1

_**Douce Nuit**_

Sur le balcon d'un château, éclairé par les rayons argentés de la Lune, un homme fumait une cigarette en paix. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était accroc depuis longtemps maintenant. Gilbert Nightray avait commencer à fumer quelques temps après qu'Oz Vessalius, son maître, soit envoyer dans l'Abysse il y a dix ans. Depuis, il avait essayer mainte et mainte fois d'arrêter, conscient qu'il s'abîmait la santé mais chaque fois, il avait honteusement craqué et se maudissait d'être aussi dépendant. À toute ses tentatives, il du subir les sarcasmes de Break, d'Alice et d'Oz depuis son retour de l'Abysse pourtant ces trois là n'avaient pas de leçons à donner, le premier étant accroc aux sucreries, la deuxième à la viande et le dernier aux cookies. Tout en inhalant la fumée, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais eue de grand soutien lors de ces essais pour arrêter, même mademoiselle Sharon, pourtant la personne la plus normale du château, plaisantait à chaque fois sur ce sujet.

Si, il y avait tout-de-même une personne qui le soutenait à chaque fois dans ses luttes contre le tabac. Ada, la petite sœur d'Oz. Aussi loin qu'il se souviennent, elle avait toujours été adorable avec lui. La première fois qu'il l'a vue, c'était une petite fille blonde aux yeux vert toute mignonne, l'air toute timide. Physiquement, elle ressemble beaucoup à son frère mais leurs caractère diffèrent: pour montrer son affection, Oz s'amuse à taquiner les gens et les torturer gentiment, Gilbert en a d'ailleurs souvent fait les frais, tandis qu'Ada est plus douce, se contente de sourire, d'offrir des cadeaux. Il l'avait toujours appréciée, malgré qu'elle se promène toujours un chat dans les bras.

Ces dernières années, lorsqu'il voulut à plusieurs reprises arrêter la cigarette, Ada l'avait toujours encouragée, persuadée qu'il allait enfin réussir à vaincre sa dépendance. Et quand elle s'apercevait qu'il avait encore craqué, elle lui disait qu'il allait finir par y arriver un jour.

Oui, Ada était la personne la plus attentionnée qu'il ait connu. Elle lui avait même offert un chapeau qui était devenu un de ses biens les plus précieux. Tout en touchant le bord de son chapeau qu'il portait actuellement, il rougissait en se remémorant le jour où elle lui avait offert, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Des sourires, Gilbert en voyait souvent dans sa vie mais à ses yeux, ceux d'Ada étaient les plus beaux. La jeune fille avait le don de lui transmettre un sentiment de bien-être, un sentiment de bonheur mais ces sentiments, il essayer de les ignorer, de se dire que ça ne venait pas d'elle. Car il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir _ça_ pour elle. C'était la petite sœur adorée d'Oz, son maître. Et ce dernier se montrait très protecteur envers elle. Cela faisait des années qu'il repoussait ces sentiments, par respect et fidélité envers Oz, non seulement son maître mais aussi son ami pour qui il éprouvait une très forte amitié.

Alors depuis des années, il tachait de ne pas trop montrer son attachement envers la jeune fille et se mentait à lui même en se disant qu'il ressentait un instinct fraternel envers elle et rien de plus.

Il inhala une dernière fois la fumée puis éteignit sa cigarette lorsqu'il entendit quelques pas derrière lui. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, tout le monde dormait. Méfiant, il descendit lentement sa main vers son pistolet, qu'il ne quittait jamais, puis dégaina à une vitesse impressionnante et visa de son arme la personne face à lui. Dans la pénombre, il n'arriva pas à distinguer de qui il s'agissait mais bien vite la cible, pouvant apercevoir facilement Gilbert grâce aux rayons de la Lune, paniqua et se manifesta bien vite en disant rapidement «Aaaah ce n'est que moi Gil, Ada! Je suis juste venue ici parce-que je n'arrivais pas a dormir!»

Sur ces mot, la jeune fille s'approcha doucement pour lui prouver son identité. Quand il put la voir, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Ses cheveux dorés étaient décoiffés, légèrement en bataille, elle portait une chemise de nuit surmontée d'une robe de chambre et n'était chaussé que de simple chaussons. La Lune faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et ses yeux verts n'ont jamais parus aussi scintillant qu'en cet instant.

Quelque peu éblouis par cette vue plus que plaisante, Gilbert en avait oublier qu'il avait toujours son arme braquée vers elle mais quand il retrouva ses esprits, il l'a rangeât immédiatement, confus d'avoir ciblé Ada.

«- Oh, pardon Ada, je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un à cette heure-ci, j'ai agit instinctivement, dit-il, gêné par la situation.

Oh ne t'en fait pas, je comprend très bien, je trouve ça même rassurant que tu réagisse comme ça au moindre bruit suspect, je me sens en sécurité, répondit-elle en souriant.

Face à cet énième sourire et ce compliment, Gilbert se sentit fondre, comme si souvent devant elle. «reprend toi, se dit-il, quitte ce balcon et va te coucher avant de dire une bêtise.» malheureusement pour lui, Ada avait décidé d'entamer la conversation:

«-Dit moi Gil, comment se fait-il que tu n'arrive pas à arrêter le tabac, demanda t-elle en désignant la cigarette écrasée sur le sol.

Eh bien à vrai dire je n'en sais rien, c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à résister, je suis tout simplement dépendant.

Je vois. J'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait t'aider!

Vraiment?

Oui! Il faut que tu troque ton addiction à la cigarette pour une addiction moins néfaste! Dès que tu auras envie de fumer, tu n'auras cas, je ne sais pas, boire du thé ou quelque chose de ce genre!

Le jeune fumeur se dit que c'était une excellente idée mais il ne voyait pas à quoi il pourrait être accroc qui soit moins mauvais pour la santé. Il ne pouvait pas remplacer la nicotine par de la nourriture, Oz, Break et Alice se goinfraient à longueur de journée quand ils n'avaient rien à faire et il ne voulait pas suivre leur chemin. Il ne pouvait pas suivre l'exemple qu'avait énoncer Ada, boire du thé a trop forte dose pouvait avoir des effets négatifs au long terme. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, Ada était toujours là, elle le regardait encore de ses grands yeux émeraudes. Soudain, il eut une illumination. Il avait beau se voiler la face depuis de nombreuses années, il y avait une autre addiction dans sa vie. En croisant le regard de la jeune fille, il craqua intérieurement. Oui, il l'aimait. Depuis toujours. Oui, il l'a trouvait belle, mignonne, intelligente, enjouée. Ça le soulageait dans un sens d'admettre ses sentiments. Il se sentit incroyablement heureux, oui, il était amoureux et à partir de maintenant il l'assumerais enfin.

Sous la Lune, leurs regards se croisaient encore. Elle attendait patiemment une réponse de son interlocuteur. Pour le sortir de sa rêverie, elle lui dit: « Alors Gil? Tu en pense quoi de mon idée?»

Le Gil en question sentait grandir en lui une bouffé de confiance en soit et d'audace. Ada Vessalius lui plaisait terriblement, il voulait être chaque jours avec elle, il voulait la rendre heureuse et là, sous cette Lune, il se fit le serment de tout tenter pour que ses sentiments deviennent réciproques. Qu'Oz aille au diable.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il avait une idée.

«- Ton idée est excellente Ada. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à arrêter seul, même en suivant ton idée. J'aurais peut-être besoin d'aide...

Oh mais je peux t'aider moi! S'exclama Ada. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu laisse enfin une bonne fois pour toute la cigarette, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu essaie d'arrêter!

Vraiment? N'importe quoi? Demanda Gilbert, son sourire s'agrandissant devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune Vessalius.

Oui! Je suis ton amie et je souhaite t'aider!

Bien. Je crois que j'ai trouver ce que je vais faire chaque fois que j'aurais envie de fumer.

Ah c'est super! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors? Et en quoi tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide?

Eh bien c'est tout simple, dit-il en se rapprochant d'Ada. Chaque fois que l'envie d'une cigarette me titillera, je vais répondre à une autre envie que j'ai trop longtemps réprimer...

ah et c'est quoi cette envie? Demanda-t-elle, très curieuse.

L'envie... de t'embrasser, ma chère Ada.

Un silence ensuivit cette déclaration. L'homme aux cheveux noirs sentait ses joues se colorer légèrement tandis que la jeune fille à la chevelure blonde avait écarquiller ses yeux et entrouvert la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'avait dit Gilbert. Dans un premier temps elle se dit que c'était peut-être une blague et émit un petit rire gêner pendant que Gilbert continua de la regarder, l'air tout à fait sérieux.

«- Ah ah ah... c'est drôle les blagues nocturnes Gilbert mais je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle pour fuir le regard insistant de son interlocuteur.

Ada, tu ne peux pas partir tout de suite

Euh pourquoi?

… j'ai envie de fumer.»

Nouveau silence. La jeune fille était plus que mal à l'aise. L'ensemble de son visage était devenu rouge et elle n'osait plus croiser le regard de l'homme en face d'elle. Depuis son enfance elle le considérait comme un ami, enfin surtout comme le meilleur ami de son grand frère, jamais elle ne l'aurait envisager comme un potentiel petit ami. Quand ils étaient enfants, Gilbert était très mignon mais timide, craintif, surtout des chats et surtout c'était un peu le souffre-douleur d'Oz, dès que son maître avait une idée en tête, le jeune Gil en subissait généralement les conséquences sans broncher.

Maintenant, elle avait devant elle un homme de vingt-quatre ans, grand, mature, toujours peureux des chats certes mais très courageux face au danger. Il avait beaucoup changer depuis toute ces années. Le Gil enfant n'aurais jamais oser lui dire ça avec autant d'assurance. Néanmoins cette situation était trop gênante pour elle et elle était bien décidée à repartir dans son lit qu'elle regrettait d'avoir quitter.

«- … Hum désolée Gil mais je vais aller dormir maintenant, bonne nuit.

Non, attend, dit-il en attrapant son bras. Tu m'a dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour m'aider. Dès que je serais en manque de nicotine, je viendrais t'embrasser, juste à ces moments là. Ça ne t'engage à rien de plus.

Tout en disant ces mots, Gilbert s'était rapprocher d'Ada, sans lâcher le bras de celle-ci. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils se touchaient presque. La jeune fille se tenait immobile, ne sachant comment réagir. Face à cette proximité nouvelle entre eux, elle rougissait encore plus. Elle ne leva toujours pas les yeux vers lui, troublée. Mais elle frissonna lorsque Gilbert se pencha encore plus vers elle pour murmurer quelques mots: «Embrasse moi juste cette nuit Ada, s'il te plaît. Et si tu souhaite oublier cette soirée, alors je l'oublierais aussi.»

La voix de Gilbert et ce qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle ne savait plus. Ce qu'elle ressentait, face à qui elle était, non, elle ne savait plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouver ça auparavant. Soudain, Gilbert se redressa et Ada leva les yeux vers lui. Elle osa enfin croiser son regard et s'y égara instantanément. Les yeux de l'homme face à elle exprimait à la fois du désir et une pointe de gêne, accentué par le léger rougissement de ses joues. Elle ne le quittait plus du regard à présent, comme hypnotisée par cette facette qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonner chez son ami d'enfance. Ils étaient toujours proche l'un de l'autre et instinctivement, inspiré par une envie commune, leurs visage commencèrent à réduire doucement l'espace entre eux. Leurs yeux se fermèrent tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Ada libéra lentement son bras de l'emprise de Gilbert pour pouvoir glisser ses mains dans sa nuque pendant que ce dernier posa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Le baiser ayant pris fin, les jeunes amoureux se regardèrent tendrement. Après quelques secondes de silence, ce fut Ada qui pris la parole en première: «- alors comme ça, tu avais envie de m'embrasser depuis longtemps?

Oui Ada, depuis longtemps et pour longtemps.»

Touchée par ces mots, Ada attira à elle Gilbert et l'embrassa encore et se dit avec amusement qu'elle était sa nouvelle addiction et qu'il était devenu la sienne.


	2. Chapitre 2

_12 mois d'amour plus tard_

Dans un grand château isolé dans la nature, un couple se réveillait doucement en distinguant derrière leurs paupières fermées les rayons du soleil qui devenaient de plus en plus lumineux. Dans ce grand lit défait, un homme enlaçait amoureusement de ses bras blancs et fort le corps de sa petite amie qui paraissait petite et faible mais profondément paisible lorsqu'elle était endormie. Gilbert Nightray ouvrit les yeux le premier pour contempler sa belle. Elle était nue dans ses bras, tout comme lui car leur nuit avait été amoureusement agitée. Cela faisait 1 ans qu'il sortait avec Ada Vessalius, la fille dont il avait toujours été amoureux. Un an qu'ils devaient cacher leurs relation car ils étaient certains que cette situation ne plairait pas à Oz, le maître de Gilbert et le grand frère d'Ada. Mais il n'y avait pas que Oz qui posait problème, les autres habitants du château avaient déjà pour habitude de taquiner Gilbert, s'ils apprenaient que lui et la jeune Vessalius étaient ensemble, ils ne pourraient plus avoir la paix, ils devraient sans doute subir les moqueries de tout le monde, en particulier d'Alice dont l'occupation favorite, après manger de la viande, était de s'en prendre au jeune Nightray.

Le couple avait donc décidé de ne rien dire car comme dit l'adage: «vivons heureux, vivons cachés». Ils se voyaient donc régulièrement en cachette, généralement la nuit. Ils se fixaient rendez-vous au balcon où ils s'étaient embrasser pour la première fois et sortaient dehors se promener, ou parfois, ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans une de leurs chambre pour s'occuper de manière plus intime. Mais ces nuits là étaient les plus dangereuse pour le secret de leur couple car ils avaient beaucoup de plaisir à ce voir et ça pouvait s'entendre. D'autant plus que leurs chambres étaient chacune voisine avec la chambre de quelqu'un, Ada avait sa chambre entre celle d'Alice et Sharon et Gilbert était à coté de Oz. Mais jusqu'ici, personne n'avait l'air d'avoir entendu quoi que ce soit donc tout allait pour le mieux.

Tandis que Gilbert émergeait du sommeil tout en regardant encore la jeune fille endormie, il sentit le soleil entrer dans la pièce et réalisa un détail important. Le soleil était bien là. Et Ada dormait encore. Sauf que d'habitude elle partait en plein milieu de la nuit pour regagner sa chambre pour ne pas attirer les soupçons le lendemain matin en se levant. Soudain pris de panique, Gilbert réveilla la jeune fille en essayant de ne pas trop la brusquer. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule en lui disant dans l'oreille: «Ada, mon cœur, réveille-toi vite s'il te plaît...»

La jeune Vessalius, entendant la voix de son petit ami, se frotta doucement les yeux avant de dire en baillant sans retenue «- Bonjour mon amour, j'ai passer une nuit merveilleuse.

\- Moi aussi j'ai passer une bonne nuit mais il faut que tu te lève et vite, regarde, tout le monde doit être levé à cette heure-ci! Dit Gilbert en embrassant Ada. Même si je préférerais te garder dans mes bras, il faut que tu rejoigne ta chambre pour faire croire que tu y a dormi avant que cette fouine de Break viennent vérifier pourquoi nous ne somme pas encore descendu, je n'ai pas vérifier l'heure mais normalement quand nous descendons prendre le petit-déjeuner, le soleil n'est pas encore totalement levé.»

Tout en acquiesçant les paroles de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Ada l'embrassa à son tour tout en quittant le lit pour enfiler la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait la veille puis mis sur son dos sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Gilbert se préparer.

Étant prête la première, la jeune Vessalius descendit afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner, en espérant que les autres résidents du château n'ai pas tout manger. D'ordinaire, la salle à manger était bruyante dès le matin, Break et Oz se disputait un gâteau, Sharon surprenait Alice en train de manger un steak, bref l'ambiance n'était pas triste en général. Mais ce matin, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger, l'atmosphère était différente des autres jours. Avant de faire son entrée, elle avait entendu de vague murmure mais quand elle traversa la porte, elle n'entendit plus rien. Attablés devant elle se tenaient comme elle se doutait Alice, Break, Sharon et Oz. Alice était concentrée à manger son sandwich d'une taille impressionnante dont on pouvait voir dépasser de larges tranches de viande diverses. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquer la présence d'Ada dans la pièce tant elle aimait manger. En revanche, Break avait remarquer la jeune fille et avait afficher à sa vue un petit sourire moqueur, voir malsain, et ne la quittait pas du regard tout en ouvrant une nouvelle sucette qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres. Sharon aussi regardait Ada avec un air mi émue, mi gênée. Quand à Oz, ses yeux étaient dirigés vers la boite de cookie posée devant lui mais son regard semblait perdu dans le vide. Tous ces comportements étaient inhabituels et surprenant pour la jeune fille qui, au vue des regards posaient sur elle, se sentait très mal à l'aise et se demandait pourquoi elle était au centre de l'attention, elle qui était très réservée et discrète. Cela dit, Alice ainsi que son grand frère n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle était arrivée. Tout en commençant à rougir, elle décida de se comporter naturellement et d'ignorer les regards insistants de Sharon et Break et dit timidement «Bonjour tout le monde, bien dormi?... Euh Oz?»

Elle s'interrompit en voyant son frère réagir au son de sa voix. Celui-ci c'était brusquement redressé et fixa a son tour sa sœur avec des yeux écarquillés, empli de ce qu'on pouvait interpréter par de l'incompréhension et un peu de dégoût. Il semblait presque effrayé par sa petite sœur et se contenta de la contempler sans rien dire, la bouche entrouverte. Soudain, Break se leva, sans se départir de son sourire énigmatique et se plaça derrière la jeune fille intriguée et la pris par ses épaules. Elle sentit l'haleine sucré de l'homme qui se penchait vers son oreille pour lui dire une phrase qui la fit trembler: «la question appropriée serait plutôt est-ce que _toi_ tu as bien dormi, voir est-ce que tu as dormi?» puis il s'écarta de la jeune fille afin de prendre dans un placard une nouvelle sucrerie.

«Oh mon dieu, pensa-t-elle. Ils sont au courant. Pire, ils nous on _entendu_. Pire, mon grand frère nous a entendu faire _ça»_

Suite à ces pensées gênantes, Ada reprit conscience tout en rougissant mais en ne sachant pas quoi dire a Oz, qu'elle regardait dorénavant, guettant une réaction de celui-ci. Si Break et Sharon semblait se divertir du spectacle, Alice entamait son deuxième sandwich, toujours affamée, sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait a côté d'elle. Ada décida que c'était à elle de rompre ce silence embarrassant et s'adressa doucement à Oz en lui disant d'une toute petite voix: «Hum euh Oz, je crois qu'on doit se parler...»

Malheureusement, elle fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Gilbert dans la cuisine, juste derrière elle. À sa vue, l'attitude d'Oz changea. S'il regardait sa sœur avec une espèce de crainte indéfinissable, il regardait maintenant son serviteur avec une colère noire. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et pointa rageusement un doigt vers Gilbert en hurlant « TOI! TOI!» il s'était rapprocher de son ami d'enfance, qui le regardait paniqué sans comprendre pourquoi il avait tant de haine à son sujet de si bon matin, et l'avait attraper par le col de sa chemise tout en disant «Mais... Mais d'où tu fait _ça_ avec MA sœur? à côté de ma chambre en plus! T'as pas honte? elle est plus jeune que toi en plus! ajouta-t-il en le secouant vigoureusement.

À ses mots, Gilbert comprit tout de suite. Et se mit à rougir à l'instar de sa petite amie quelques instants plus tôt. Celle-ci assistait sans rien dire aux mauvais traitement dont Gilbert faisaient les frais en ce moment même, à la fois choquée et attendrie par la réaction de son grand frère à son égard. Mais elle reprit ses esprits et vola au secours du jeune homme malmené par Oz.

«Oz! S'exclama t-elle en tentant de les séparer, Oz, on va tout t'expliquer, calme toi et cesse de brutaliser Gil, il n'a rien fait de mal!

«Hum mademoiselle Sharon, n'est-ce pas amusant comme situation? Commenta Break en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

«En effet, mais c'est surtout tellement romantique! S'extasia Sharon. Un jeune couple parmi nous, c'est si mignon! Seulement j'aurais penser que ce serais Alice et Oz le premier couple a voir le jour dans ce château.»

à ces mots, la dénommée Alice cessa de manger, jeta un regard furieux à Sharon avant de s'indigner « QUOI? Moi et Oz, ce gamin assez abruti pour secouer son meilleur ami parce-qu'il a coucher avec sa petite sœur, non non non, ça ne risque pas d'arriver!»

Tous se retournèrent vers la Chain, même Oz avait cessé de secouer Gilbert pour regarder Alice. Le jeune Vessalius reporta un instant sa colère envers celle qui s'était déclarée comme étant sa «maîtresse» et s'exclama sans pour autant lâcher Gilbert: «-D'abord, si je veux secouer Gil, c'est mon droit, c'est mon serviteur donc je lui fait ce qui me chante et ensuite peut-être que je suis abruti mais moi au moins JE PASSE PAS MON TEMPS A BAVER DEVANT LES BOUCHERIES ESPECE DE GOINFRE!

\- STOOOOOOP! Avait crier Ada, fatiguée par tout ce remue ménage inutile. Dans un premier temps, Oz, lâche Gilbert je te prie, nous allons tout t'expliquer, ensuite Break, mademoiselle Sharon, n'avez vous donc rien d'autre à faire plutôt que de rester là à regarder cette scène ridicule? Enfin Alice, sache que si tu bave devant les boucheries, Oz lui à toujours manger à lui tout seul toute les boites de cookies qui lui tombaient sous la mains quand nous étions enfants.

Calmé par les paroles de sa sœur, Oz lâcha son serviteur. Ce dernier fit intérieurement le deuil de leurs relation secrète qui avait durer un an, ce qui, avec le recul, était plutôt miraculeux. Toute la petite troupe suivit Ada qui leurs avait proposer de s'installer au salon pour mieux discuter.

Ada et Gilbert se tenaient à présent debout face a quatre visage avide d'informations concernant le jeune couple d'amoureux. Gilbert pris les choses en main et commença à éclaircir les choses: «Hum alors voilà... Ada est moi sommes ensemble comme vous l'aurez compris, nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Oz, je suis sincèrement désolé et aussi profondément gêné que tu l'ai appris de cette manière cette nuit mais Ada n'est pas seulement ta petite sœur, c'est aussi une jeune femme. Et j'aime cette jeune femme. D'ailleurs Oz, en vérité, j'aime ta sœur depuis toujours, depuis notre enfance mais je n'avais rien tenté avec elle par respect et fidélité envers toi, je me disait que je ne pouvait pas ressentir ça pour la petite sœur de mon maître. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je prend et je prendrais toujours soin d'elle, je ne la ferais jamais souffrir. Car si c'est toi mon maître, c'est à elle que mon cœur obéis. Elle soumet mon esprit à son amour et sa tendresse. Je t'en pris Oz, crois moi, je l'aime.»

Face à cette tirade, le jeune Oz ne su quoi dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite sœur qui était devenue rouge et avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle regardait Gilbert avec tellement d'amour dans le regard qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de trouver cela trop mignon et cela lui mit presque la larme à l'œil de la voir aussi heureuse. À ses côtés, Alice grignotait avec gourmandise du poulet en essayant de cacher le fait que cette déclaration l'avait émue, Break suçait toujours sa sucette en attendant la suite des événements tandis que Sharon pleurait tellement elle trouvait ça beau et romantique.

Avant qu'Oz ne puisse prendre la parole, Ada s'exprima à son tour, ma voix tremblante d'émotion: «m-moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon cœur Gilbert, depuis que tu m'a embrasser cette nuit là. Depuis ce moment, dès qu'on me parle de beauté, de force, de sentiment, mes pensées s'en vont vers toi. Je... je t'aime tellement Gil!» en concluant sur ces mots, elle se jeta dans les bras de Gilbert et l'embrassa passionnément, devant les spectateur ébahi par cette démonstration d'affection. Oz, émue, se leva, et pris dans ses bras son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur. «je suis heureux pour vous. et... je vous aime aussi.»

n'étant pas habituer à exprimer son affection, Oz se mit à fortement rougir puis s'éloigna pour sortir de la pièce, afin de se reprendre. Alice regarda Oz s'éloigner avant de reporter son regard vers les deux jeunes amoureux. Ces derniers étaient à présent gêné de s'être déclarer leurs flamme devant autant de monde, surtout qu'a la base, ils devaient parler seulement qu'à Oz.

Sharon s'avança à son tour pour s'adresser à Ada et Gilbert.

«- D'abord, toute mes félicitations! Et ensuite excusez ma question indiscrète mais depuis quand êtes vous ensemble?

\- Eh bien, répondit Ada, si je ne me trompe pas, ça fait un an.

\- … un an? Répéta Sharon

\- Oui, un an! Insista Gilbert. Euh, quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle Sharon?

\- … ça fait un an... que vous nous CACHER VOTRE RELATION AMOUREUSE! s'insurgea la jeune femme. MAIS VOUS COMPTIEZ NOUS EN PARLER QUAND?

\- eh bien a vrai dire, on ne sait pas... commença Ada sur un ton d'excuse.

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase, étant prise d'une nausée aussi forte que soudaine. Voyant sa petite amie devenir plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Gilbert lui demanda immédiatement ce qui n'allais pas mais elle se rua hors de la pièce pour se précipiter aux toilettes, laissant sur place ses quatre amis surpris. Inquiet par ce comportement, Gilbert s'empressa de la rejoindre.

Dès qu'il fut parti, quelqu'un rentra dans le salon. C'était Oz, qui avait retrouver son état normal.

«- Hey, me revoilà! Dit-il. Gil et Ada sont partis?

\- Ouais, répondit Alice. La blondinette est partie comme une fusée en aillant l'air malade alors la Tête d'Algue l'a suivie.

\- Ada malade? C'est drôle, elle à toujours été résistante aux infections...

«- Ma chérie, ça va?»

Ada aurait aimer lui rétorquer qu'elle s'était déjà sentit mieux mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas de vomir. Sur son dos, les mains de Gilbert tentèrent de l'apaiser, en vain. Car tandis qu'elle était penchée vers la cuvette, elle réfléchissait. Elle tombait très rarement malade, elle n'avait rien avaler depuis la veille qui aurait pu l'infecter. Elle ne voyait qu'une chose qui pourrait lui donner envie de vomir. Il y a plusieurs semaines, Gilbert et elle avait passer la nuit ensemble dans le lit de ce dernier. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, Ada en était certaine. Elle était certaine d'être enceinte.

Enceinte. Ce mot résonnait dorénavant dans son esprit. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'être totalement sûre, peut-être elle se trompait. L'idée de porter un enfant lui faisait un peu peur, elle n'avais que 19 ans après tout. Elle sentit les mains de Gilbert sur son dos et une autre peur s'insinua en elle. Et s'il ne voulait pas d'enfant? Il était un petit peu plus âgé qu'elle mais cela n'affirmait pas qu'il désirait tout de suite être père et ça ne faisait qu'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Sa nausée enfin calmée, Ada se remit sur ses jambes en se tenant à son petit ami en tremblant. «calme toi, se dit-elle, ce n'est peut-être qu'un hasard, pour l'instant tu ignore si tu es enceinte ou pas alors respire et ai l'air normale.» Tout en se cramponnant à Gilbert le temps de retrouver l'équilibre, elle tenta de sourire le plus naturellement possible pour rassurer ce dernier et lui dit «ne t'en fait pas, je vais mieux.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va? C'est étrange de tomber malade comme ça sans raison, dit Gilbert, inquiet.

\- Oui oui, je t'assure que ça va maintenant, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris moi non plus...

\- bien, si tu me dit que ça va, c'est que ça doit aller!

Tandis qu'ils retournaient vers le salon ensemble, Ada eut une idée. Elle ne savait pas si elle était bonne mais c'était sa seule chance d'en apprendre plus sur la grossesse. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne dans ce château qui avaient des étagères rempli de livres basés sur l'amour et ses différentes étapes: Mademoiselle Sharon.

Le lendemain, après avoir réfléchis à l'idée de parler de ses craintes à Sharon, Ada se décida à se confier à elle. Sharon était sans doute la personne la plus calme du château, elle avait l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur les relations amoureuses. Si elle devait confier ses secrets à quelqu'un, c'était bien à elle. Résolue, elle alla frapper à la porte de chambre de sa consœur, les joues rouges, le cœur battant. Elle entendit une voix lui demander d'attendre un instant puis quelques secondes plus tard, Sharon apparut au seuil de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle invita gentiment Ada à entrer et de faire comme chez elle.

Une fois assise, Ada débuta la discussion:

\- Merci de bien vouloir m'accorder un peu de temps, mademoiselle Sharon, d'autant que ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas très évident...

\- Oh mais je t'en pris, c'est tout naturel, et puis tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire, je sais garder un secret, répondit la jeune femme sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant.

\- Très bien, alors voilà... comme vous le savez maintenant, avec Gil, ça fait un an que nous sommes ensemble. Et comme vous le savez aussi, nous avons des relations, comment dire, intimes et ce depuis plusieurs mois également. Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons passer une nuit dans sa chambre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Et hier matin, j'ai eue envie de vomir d'un seul coup, sans savoir pourquoi. Et même si je ne suis pas très renseignée sur le sujet, je sais que la nausée est un symptôme de... de grossesse... Mademoiselle Sharon, je... je crois que je suis tombée enceinte...»

Ada se tut et regarda la jeune femme en face d'elle avec embarra. Sharon souriait toujours, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Mais en quelques secondes, son sourire sembla se crisper quelque peu.

«- ... Enceinte... ENCEINTE?

\- Chut moins fort je vous en prie, implora Ada, de peur que quelqu'un passant près de la chambre ait entendu cette exclamation. Et puis je n'en suis pas sûre, c'est pour ça que je suis venue vous demander de l'aide, vous êtes la seule femme, enfin la seule femme assez mature de mon entourage qui puisse m'aider et me conseiller. Je ne peux pas en parler à Gil tant que n'aurais pas la confirmation d'être enceinte.

\- Eh bien... je vais tenter de t'aider à savoir si tu l'es où non. Tout d'abord, sache que si tu attend un bébé, tu auras tout mon soutien et toute mon aide. Bon pour commencer, il est vrai que tu as eue des nausée hier matin. Mais en a-tu eue ce matin également?

\- Euh oui... juste des nausée, je n'ai pas eue à me rendre aux toilettes...

\- A-tu eue tes règles?

\- Ah euh non, maintenant que vous le dites euh j'aurais du les avoir...

\- Eh bien ma chère, je pense que tu as raison, tu à l'air d'être enceinte. Mais cette conclusion ne sera confirmer que dans quelques mois, si ton ventre s'agrandit. Vue que tu es frêle, cela ce verra tout de suite.

\- D'accord... mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire si Gilbert ne veux pas d'un enfant?

\- Ne pense pas à ça pour le moment, d'abord attend d'être sûre d'être enceinte, ensuite tu pourras penser à cette possibilité, une chose à la fois.

\- Très bien... en tout cas, merci beaucoup mademoiselle Sharon, ça m'a fait du bien de parler de ça avec vous.

\- Oh mais c'est normal Ada et puis, avec Alice, je vous considère toute les deux comme mes petites sœurs! Vous êtes adorables lorsque vous êtes amoureuse!

\- Euh, mais Alice n'a pas l'air d'être amoureuse...

\- Peu importe, en tout cas je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'aider au moins un peu.»

Remerciant encore une fois Sharon, Ada se leva et pris congé de sa «grande sœur». Tout en allant retrouver son frère qui lui avait donner rendez-vous en ville pour se promener, la jeune fille caressa distraitement son ventre. Elle ne sentait rien, elle était toujours aussi mince. En soupirant, elle songea que Sharon avait raison, elle devait prendre son mal en patience et attendre quelques mois pour avoir la confirmation.

«Eh bien, je crois que le doute n'est plus permis...»

Ada se regardait de profil dans la glace de sa salle de bain. Son ventre s'était un peu arrondi en à peine un mois. C'était sûr maintenant. Elle allait avoir un enfant. Un bébé. Elle allait devenir maman. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait peur mais elle se sentait aussi... bizarre. C'était étrange de se dire que quelque chose de vivant ait pris place en elle. Après s'être habillée, elle se dépêcha de voir Sharon pour lui faire part de ce changement corporel.

«-Oh Ada mais c'est merveilleux! Gilbert et toi allez avoir un enfant, c'est si mignon!

\- Oui, Gilbert... Il faut que je lui en parle maintenant, je ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps, j'appréhende ce moment depuis un mois...

\- Franchement Ada, je pense qu'il sera très heureux. Je ne pas te le garantir à cent pour cent mais il t'aime c'est évident. Ça va sûrement le surprendre mais c'est une merveilleuse surprise que tu lui fait, déclara Sharon en prenant Ada dans ses bras.

\- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Sharon, merci pour votre soutien.

\- Mais c'est tout naturel! Maintenant va retrouver Gilbert pour lui annoncer!

Se détachant de l'étreinte affectueuse de Sharon, Ada sortit de la pièce, un drôle de sentiment au creux du cœur. La peur était toujours présente mais un sentiment d'euphorie grandissait peu à peu en elle. Oui, elle allait devenir mère et ça, peu importe ce que pouvait dire Gilbert, elle allait avoir un enfant. En cherchant son petit ami dans le château, elle trouva dans une pièce Oz et Alice, discutant à propos de la phobie des chats dont souffrait Gilbert. Elle les entendit monter un plan pour qu'il se retrouve entourer d'un tas de chat afin qu'il panique. Elle sourit à cette future plaisanterie et pensa avec émotion que si Gilbert et elle allaient devenir parents, son grand frère allait devenir oncle.

Elle retrouva Gilbert dans le jardin, il revenait de la ville où il avait fait quelques courses pour le repas. En voyant sa petite amie, un sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'approcha d'elle afin de l'embrasser tendrement.

«-Bonjour ma belle, je suis sorti tôt ce matin pour éviter la foule en ville. D'ailleurs il faut que j'ai une discussion avec le Stupide Lapin, la viande ça coûte cher, elle va devoir apprendre à manger autre chose, des légumes par exemple, comme les vrais lapins!

\- Hum Gilbert, excuse moi mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose d'important...»

à ces mots, Gilbert devint sérieux face à l'air grave qu'affichait sa petite amie. Ils allèrent porter ensemble les courses à la cuisine puis il retournèrent dehors afin de discuter.

«- Alors dit moi, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire? Demanda t-il tout en redoutant une réponse grave.

\- Eh bien, Gilbert... je... je suis... enceinte. Je suis enceinte.

 _… Enceinte?_ Gilbert avait entendu ce mot sortir de la bouche de la femme qu'il aimait mais il n'était pas sûr d'en comprendre le sens. Enceinte? Son cerveau fit soudain la connexion entre ce mot et sa définition. Un bébé. Voilà, elle attendait un bébé. Mais, ce bébé, c'était aussi le sien. _Le sien_! Il... il allait devenir père? Oui! Lui et Ada allait avoir un enfant! Il se sentit incroyablement heureux et prit Ada dans ses bras, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

«- Ada, c'est merveilleux! On va devenir parents?! C'est incroyable!

La jeune Vessalius, soulagée par l'heureuse réaction de son petit ami, pleura de joie et embrassa Gilbert en lui disant «Oui Gil, tu vas devenir papa et moi, je vais devenir maman!»

ils restèrent dans le jardin une bonne heure à s'enlacer, à s'embrasser et surtout à parler avec bonheur du bébé qu'ils allaient avoir. Ada expliqua à Gilbert qu'elle était enceinte depuis un mois et que la seule personne à être au courant pour le moment était mademoiselle Sharon. Gilbert quand à lui ne cessa de caresser le ventre de la future maman en lui disant qu'elle allait être la plus formidable des mères. Lors de cette discussion, ils décidèrent d'en parler immédiatement aux autres car ils avaient envie de partager cette nouvelle avec eux, leurs amis.

Une fois rentrés, ils rassemblèrent tout le monde au salon. Tout le monde se demanda la raison de cette réunion sauf Sharon, qui était certaine de savoir ce qui allait être annoncé.

«Bon, dépêchez vous de parler, j'ai faim moi! Vite Tête d'Algue! s'exclama Alice.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse nous parler Stupide Lapin! Soupira ladite Tête d'Algue. Ada et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer... dit leur ma chérie.

\- Voilà... nous allons avoir un bébé! Je suis enceinte!

Cette déclaration provoqua un grand silence, rapidement suivie par des exclamations de surprises enthousiastes.

«- Ah vraiment? Toute mes félicitations vous deux, dit sobrement Break, content pour les deux amoureux.

\- … la Tête d'Algue avec un enfant? ça risque d'être intéressant! Plaisanta Alice en souriant.

\- Je suis contente pour vous, c'est formidable! S'extasia Sharon, faisant mine d'être surprise.

Le dernier à réagir fût Oz. Il ne réalisait pas que Ada, sa petite sœur adorée, allait avoir un enfant. Ça lui faisait tout drôle. Et se dire qu'elle allait avoir un enfant avec son meilleur ami, son serviteur Gilbert, ça lui faisait encore plus bizarre. Mais il était très heureux pour eux et les félicita à son tour.

«Mais, mais c'est génial! s'exclama t-il. Vous deux, un petit bébé? c'est vraiment super! mais attendez... ça veut dire que moi, je vais devenir tonton? Je vais avoir une nièce ou un neveu!

! c'est merveilleux!»

Ils étaient tous heureux pour le jeune couple, qui était aux anges d'être entouré de gens aussi géniaux. Cette cohabitation à 6 dans ce château n'était pas toujours simple mais ils s'appréciaient tous sincèrement. Ce bébé allait avoir une famille haute en couleurs.

En parlant de famille, de son côté aussi Gilbert avaient une famille, les Nightray. Il avait deux petits frères, Vincent et Elliot. Eux aussi allaient devenir oncle et Gilbert voulu les prévenir le plus rapidement possible. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de contacts avec eux, ils s'écrivaient peu. Il ne leur avait pas fait part de sa relation avec Ada et il comptait leur annoncer qu'il allait avoir un enfant, ça allait sûrement leur faire un choc. Il redoutait surtout la réaction d'Elliot car il était très caractériel. C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida, lorsqu'il invita Vincent et Elliot d'inviter aussi Leo, le serviteur et ami de ce dernier. Il était le seul à pouvoir canaliser le cadet des Nightray.

Une semaine plus tard, les frères de Gilbert ainsi que Leo arrivèrent au château des membres de Pandora. L'aîné des Nightray alla accueillir les trois arrivants avec le sourire, sincèrement ravi qu'ils soient là. Ensuite, les invités allèrent saluer les autres habitants du château. Mais deux jeune homme furent un peu contrariés de se revoir...

«- Attend, tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir révélé la mort de ton personnage préféré? Mais ça s'est passé il y a plus de deux ans enfin, Oz arrête de faire le gamin!

\- Je t'en voudrais toujours Elliot, toujours!

\- Mais depuis tu as lu tous les livres que tu avait manqué lors de ton séjour forcé dans l'Abysse, tu connais la toute fin de la saga, alors cesse de faire l'enfant!

\- Je ne fait pas l'enfant, c'est toi qui est insensible, tu m'a annoncer froidement la mort d'Edgar, en le méprisant en plus, avant de me dire ça tu aurais du me demander si j'avais terminer la saga!

En effet, la première rencontre entre Elliot et Oz avait eue lieu dans la bibliothèque d'une école que fréquentait Ada. Elliot avait révélé par mégarde le destin du personnage favori d'Oz en croyant que celui ci, ayant dit qu'il était un grand fan de cette série de livre, les avaient tous lu. Envoyé pendant 10 ans dans l'Abysse, le jeune Vessalius n'avais pas pu suivre la publication des livres et n'avait pas rattraper son retard. À cause de cela, ils ne s'entendait pas très bien.

\- Tait toi Vessalius, ordonna Elliot, je n'ai pas envie de supporter plus longtemps tes enfantillages!

\- Toi non plus tu me pardonnerais pas si c'était toi qui était à ma place!

\- Stop vous deux, vous n'allez pas recommencer, dit une troisième voix.

Leo, le serviteur d'Elliot, avait rencontrer Oz pour la première fois au même moment que son maître. Il était en train de lire dans un coin lorsqu'il avait entendu les deux jeunes gens se disputer. Il entendit le sujet de la querelle et plaignit sincèrement Oz de s'être fait révéler l'intrigue de sa série littéraire préférée. Il décida à ce moment de calmer la dispute et dit à Elliot qu'il comprenait totalement la colère d'Oz, car révéler l'intrigue d'un livre est l'une des choses les plus impardonnables au monde.

Le cadet Nightray et l'aîné Vessalius se tournèrent vers Leo qui continua de parler:

\- je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas mais faîtes un effort pour vous entendre, juste aujourd'hui, demain nous serons reparti chez nous. Ne m'obliger pas à vous frapper pour vous calmer.

\- Oui Leo... répondirent en cœur Oz et Elliot.

Malgré cela, Elliot était tout de même content de revoir son grand frère Gilbert et se demandait ce qu'il avait à leurs dire à Vincent, Leo et lui.

Après que tout le monde se soit salué, Ada et Gilbert s'isolèrent avec les frères de celui-ci et Leo pour leur annoncer les deux nouvelles.

«- Bien, si je vous ai demander de venir me voir, c'est pour vous présenter quelqu'un, dit Gilbert en prenant la main de sa petite amie. Voici Ada Vessalius, et c'est ma petite amie depuis un an.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrez mademoiselle, dit Vincent, Gentleman.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà vue, nous étions dans la même école dit Leo.

Elliot ne savait que dire. Il se souvenait d'elle oui, comme l'avait dit Leo, ils avaient fréquenter la même école. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment aimer la jeune fille à cause de son nom. Les Nightray et les Vessalius ont toujours été des familles rivales. Depuis qu'il savait que Gilbert était ami avec Oz, son esprit de rivalité s'était un peu calmé mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère sorte avec la cadette Vessalius. Mais il avait un peu mûri et arriva à être sincèrement content pour son frère.

\- Bonjour Ada, tout comme Leo, nous nous sommes déjà vue.

\- Oui je me souviens de vous deux, vous passiez votre temps à jouer au piano ou à lire à la bibliothèque, dit-elle en souriant

\- Bien, maintenant que vous savez que nous sommes ensemble, nous avons autre chose à vous dire. Ada est enceinte, nous allons avoir un enfant!

Les trois jeunes hommes furent surpris tout comme l'étaient les quatre membre de Pandora. Leo les félicita humblement tandis que les deux frères de Gilbert n'en revenait pas. Gilbert, leur grand frère, allait avoir un enfant avec une très jolie fille. Ils allaient être oncle! Bien vite, ils prirent Gilbert dans leurs bras et les félicitations redoublèrent. L'aîné des Nightray était heureux d'avoir ses frères avec lui et de les voir aussi content.

Face à tout ce monde réuni dans ce château, Ada souriait, heureuse d'avoir toute ces personnes dans sa vie. Évidemment ce n'était pas simple tous les jours, mais elle aimait chacun d'eux. Elle jeta un regard tendre à Gilbert qui parlait avec Alice, sans se disputer pour une fois. Elle entendit la Chain lui dire qu'elle venait de remarquer qu'il avait arrêter de fumer. Il ajouta que ça faisait un an déjà qu'il avait arrêter et en disant cela, il se tourna vers Ada et lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant. Ada lui rendit son clin d'œil avec un sourire espiègle tandis qu'Alice les regardait sans comprendre. Ada passa doucement la main sur son ventre et se dit que ça allait être long d'attendre la naissance mais qu'elle pourrait compter sur les autres pour l'accompagner dans cette attente, surtout sur Gilbert, aussi impatient qu'elle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cinquième Mois_

Cinquième mois. Le ventre d'Ada était bien rond à présent. La future maman avait hâte que le bébé arrive, elle l'aimait déjà tellement. Gilbert aussi attendait patiemment la fin de la grossesse, pour enfin avoir son enfant mais également pour cesser de s'inquiéter au sujet de sa petite amie. Dès qu'elle avait la moindre petite douleur quelque part, il devenait anxieux à propos de la santé d'Ada et du bébé. Elle avais beau le rassurer à chaque fois, il était toujours nerveux et cela le rendait encore plus mignon à ses yeux. Tout le monde dans le château attendait l'heureux événement avec les futurs parents, surtout Oz qui était au petit soin avec sa jeune sœur.

Ce dernier observait Gilbert préparer le dîner. Il s'activait à tout préparer pour que tout le monde soit satisfait des plats comme tous les jours mais ce soir, trois personnes de plus que d'habitude mangeait ici. Vincent, Elliot et Leo, le serviteur de ce dernier, venaient passer quelques jours chez eux. Ils venaient régulièrement depuis qu'ils avaient appris que leur grand frère allait devenir père. Tandis que Gilbert sortit un rôti du four, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. «ça doit être les Nightray» songea Oz qui se dirigea vers l'entrée afin d'ouvrir. En effet, c'était bien la famille de Gilbert. Vincent et ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux rouge et or, Elliot et ses cheveux court blond cendrés et ses yeux bleus et enfin Leo, les cheveux bruns en désordres et ses yeux dissimulés par une paire de lunette aux verres ronds et imposants.

Oz les salua un par un puis les fit rentrer tout en prévenant Gilbert que sa famille était arrivée. Le dîner allait pouvoir commencer.

Assis à la grande table, les trois frères Nightray et Leo faisait face aux deux membres de la famille Vessalius ainsi qu'à Break, Alice et Sharon. Ils se souhaitèrent sous bon appétit mais alors qu'ils allaient commencer à manger, Break, d'un air taquin, dit à la future maman:

« - Dit moi chère Ada, cela fait cinq mois que tu porte un enfant, le temps passe vite, avez-vous réfléchis à certaines choses Gilbert et toi?

\- Hum euh réfléchir à quoi? Demanda la jeune fille

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas... le choix du parrain et de la marraine par exemple?

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe pour l'ensemble des personnes présente. Satisfait et amusé, Break sourit, sentant que le dîner allait être intéressant.

Oz, plein de confiance, ne laissa pas à sa sœur le temps de répondre et s'empressa de dire:

« - JE sais que c'est à moi d'être le parrain pour plusieurs points: premièrement parce-que je suis le seul frère de Ada. Deuxièmement, je suis le meilleur ami et accessoirement le maître de Gil. Et troisièmement je vis ici donc mon neveu ou ma nièce pourra me voir tous les jours! Tous ces arguments prouvent que je suis le parrain parfait! Conclut-il d'un air majestueux.

Outré, Gilbert hurla à l'adresse de son maître: « - Non mais ça prouve juste que tu es égocentrique, c'est à Ada et moi de prendre cette décision!» Mais suite à cela, Elliot en remit une couche en se mettant à son tour en valeur: « - Tu te prend pour qui Vessalius? Cesse de traiter mon frère comme ton serviteur, il vaut mieux que ça!

\- qu'est-ce que tu entend par «il vaut mieux que ça»? Demanda Leo, légèrement vexé en temps que serviteur.

\- De plus, continua Elliot en ignorant Leo, je suis très fort en escrime, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je pourrais lui venir en aide!

\- Mais Gilbert possède un pistolet, il peut aider son enfant lui même, dit Leo.

\- Et puis surtout je suis le plus jeune frère de Gilbert, c'est donc à moi d'être le parrain.

\- Être le cadet n'est pas un argument valable pour être parr...

\- FERME-LA LEOOOO! Hurla Elliot à son serviteur. Cesse de m'importuner!

\- … Sarah se suicide après la mort de Roger qui fini par être tuer par son frère, déclara Leo calmement dans l'incompréhension générale.

\- … QUOIIIII? C'est pas possible, pourquoi tu m'a dit ça? Sanglota Elliot pour qui la phrase avait un sens.

\- Ça t'apprendra à me parler sur ce ton. Oh, Roger et Sarah étaient les personnages principaux du livre qu'il était en train de lire en ce moment, expliqua Leo aux personnes présentent qui regardait le maître et le serviteur avec des yeux rond tandis qu'Oz murmura discrètement «Bien fait pour lui.»

Tandis qu'Eliott marmonnait toujours que «ce n'était pas possible, ils n'ont pas pu mourir, c'étaient les héros du livre», Vincent s'exprima à son tour: « - Mon cher Gilbert, ma chère Ada, si je puis me permettre, je pense que vous devriez me choisir pour être le parrain de votre enfant. Je ne suis plus modeste que Oz et contrairement à Elliot je ne pleure pas parce-qu'on m'a révéler le dénouement d'un livre. Si vous me choisissez, vous ne le regretterais pas.»

Le couple de futur parents ne pensait pas que la soirée allait tournée autour du choix du parrain. C'étaient à eux d'y réfléchir et chaque frère avait dit qu'il voulait l'être, le choix allait s'avérer difficile pour eux. Mais une énième voix se fit entendre.

« - Pour un enfant, le meilleur parrain, c'est celui qui offre les meilleures sucreries! Déclara joyeusement Break en brandissant une boite remplie de bonbon

\- Break, vous souhaitez être le parrain aussi? Demanda Ada, surprise. Mais vous n'êtes ni mon frère ni celui de Gilbert.

\- Et alors? Ça fait des années que nous nous côtoyons, je me considère comme un membre de votre famille.

\- Avoue Break, tu as lancer la discussion la dessus pour nous mettre mal à l'aise Ada et moi, dit Gilbert au Chapelier.

\- Oooh comme si j'étais capable d'une chose pareille, répondit Break avec un clin d'œil.

Silencieuses, Alice et Sharon assistaient avec amusement au remue-ménage.

«- écoutez, c'est très gentil à vous tous de vous montrez aussi enthousiastes mais c'est à Ada et moi de prendre cette décision, ce n'est donc pas à la peine d'en discuter plus ce soir...

\- Et pour la marraine, vous avez déjà choisis quelqu'un? Demanda Sharon avec sous-entendu.

\- Nous n'avons pas parler de ça non plus mademoiselle Sharon, répondit Ada en comprenant où Sharon voulait en venir.

\- Vous n'avez aucune sœur tous les deux mais vous m'avez moi et ce depuis plusieurs années maintenant, je suis calme, gentille, attentionnée et aussi la seule femme mature de votre entourage, je pense donc que vous n'aurez pas à y réfléchir trop longtemps.

\- Et moi alors? s'exclama Alice. Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit d'être marraine, c'est pas juste, en plus Oz et mon serviteur, Ada est la sœur d'Oz donc c'est à moi d'être la marraine!

\- Combien de fois il faudra te le dire, Oz n'est pas ton serviteur Stupide Lapin! Dit Gilbert, exaspéré par le tournant que prenait la soirée.

\- Si, il l'est, d'ailleurs Tête d'Algue, étant donner que tu es le serviteur de mon serviteur, je suis indirectement ta maîtresse à toi aussi! Répondit B-Rabbit en tirant la langue.

\- Ah non, je suis le seul maître de Gil et je ne suis le serviteur de personne! S'exclama Oz, rentrant ainsi dans la dispute

\- répète encore une fois que mon grand frère est ton serviteur et je te fait la peau Vessalius! Dit Elliot en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

\- STOP arrêtez, ça suffit! hurla soudainement Ada, fatiguée d'entendre les gens autour de la table se disputer. Si vous continuez comme ça, le parrain sera Leo car depuis le début de la soirée c'est le seul à ne pas avoir demandé à l'être et la marraine sera Echo car si elle avait été là, elle aurait été calme et discrète comme à son habitude!

Suite à cela, tout le monde se tut. Le premier à oser prendre la parole fut Leo qui déclara: « - C'est très gentil mademoiselle Ada, je suis désolé qu'Eliott ai un tel comportement, il n'est pas toujours comme ça, je vous assure.

\- Comment peut-tu te permettre de parler de moi de cette façon, je suis ton maître je te rappelle! s'écria Elliot.

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas, j'ai l'habitude de vivre dans l'agitation depuis mon arrivée ici, dit Ada avec un sourire. Écoutez, notre enfant aura certes qu'un seul parrain et marraine mais savoir qui va l'être n'est pas très important car vous serez tous sa famille, pas seulement Oz et les frères de Gilbert mais aussi vous Break, mademoiselle Sharon, Alice et même Leo.

\- Elle à raison, dit Gilbert en tendant la main pour prendre celle de sa petite amie en face de lui. Notre bébé ne va pas aimer seulement ses parents puis son parrain et sa marraine, il va vous aimer tous autant que vous êtes alors cessez de penser à ça!

L'ambiance enfin redevenue calme pour de bon, chacun finissait son repas sereinement, touché par les paroles des deux futurs parents.

Deux jours plus tard, Gilbert et Ada avaient enfin choisit le parrain et la marraine. Ils décidèrent de réunir tout le monde au salon encore une fois pour annoncer la nouvelle que tout le monde attendait avec impatience.

\- Nous avons parlé avec Gilbert, commença Ada tout en caressant son ventre arrondis. Pour le parrain nous avons choisis Oz car c'est mon unique frère, c'est le meilleur ami de Gilbert d'ailleurs, Gil ne voulais pas choisir entre ses deux frères, c'était trop difficile.

Tout sourire, Oz se leva et pris son ami et sa sœur dans ses bras en les remerciant de cet honneur.

\- Ensuite, continua Gilbert, pour la marraine nous avons choisit mademoiselle Sharon car elle est calme, attentionnée et Ada la considère comme une grande sœur.

\- Oh, je suis très touchée, merci beaucoup, dit Sharon tout en enlaçant à son tour le couple.

Heureux, Oz et Sharon félicitèrent mutuellement. Les autres personnes, un peu déçues, congratulèrent tout de même les deux élus, sincèrement content pour eux.

Une fois seuls, Gilbert enlaça sa petite amie tout en posant une main sur son ventre. Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir prendre son enfant dans ses bras, l'éduquer, l'amuser. Ada le regardait dans les yeux, attendrie. Elle songea qu'elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme père pour son bébé. Elle l'aimait tellement. Il était merveilleux avec elle. La jeune femme posa une main sur la joue de son petit ami afin de rapprocher son visage du sien et de l'embrasser amoureusement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Gilbert sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel sous sa main qui se tenait toujours sur le ventre d'Ada. Il retira sa main sous l'effet de surprise avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda Ada dans les yeux, elle paraissait aussi surprise que lui.

\- Il... Il a bougé? Demanda Gilbert, émerveillé.

\- Ou.. Oui il a bougé! s'exclama Ada, folle de joie.

Les deux amoureux passèrent le reste de la soirée à guetter le moindre mouvement de leurs enfant. Ils avaient tout deux les larmes aux yeux, émus de voir que leur bébé se manifestait réellement. Il restait quatre mois avant la naissance, ils devaient encore être patient.


End file.
